My Wish
by YagamiShura
Summary: Wish, there's a lot of wish on this world. But what if that wish came from someone that you love so much? Can you just ignore it? Or can you accept it with your honest feelings? MakixNico fanfic, hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic, so I didn't quite master it. I'm also lacked in english grammar so I'm feeling sorry for my bad english.

Anyway, thanks for reading my story. This couple is the best I think so I ended up mak this sort of story.

Feel free for give me some reviews that made me feel better at writing in the future.

**More important, I do not own Love Live and all of the character in it.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Sudden Feeling<br>**

Nishikino Maki, a first-grader of Otonokizaka High School just finished her song. She saw it once more to check either that any mistaken or not.

"Guess I made it perfectly. Now just a little rest before training," she said to herself.

Suddenly, Yazawa Nico came to the Music Room. She saw Maki sit on the Piano Bench and call after her name.

"Hei Maki, wanna go for some lunch? I'm hungry." Nico said with dazzling smiles.

"I'm just about to take a rest over here. Why you came in such a bad timing? Uuurrgghhh," Maki can't just take a rest easily now because Nico came and bug her.

"Ooohhh, don't be so rude. We can eat a lot you know. Besides, its more fun if you around instead of going alone."

"Wait.. Did you just saying that you wanna go with me? Aaahhh.. aahhh don't be silly, It's me that you talking about. I'm not happy you invited me to go with you."

"Don't put your tsundere manner in this case. Now come along, we eat as much as we please."

"Waa.. wait Nico. I didn't say any agreement yet!" Maki says loudly.

"Aaahh can't you just say yes? We're running a lunch time now, if we don't go now there's no other left in the cafetaria."

"I don't know what to do now." Maki breaths heavily, but she decided to go with Nico to the cafetaria.

In the hallway, Maki's head is full of embarassement. She can't think properly now, Nico is in front of her, took her hands deeply. Just think over it makes her face went red and her heart pound fast.

"Gosh, what happen to my heart. It's not like I happy she invited me to eat with her. This feeling is different. I can't tell anymore what did I feel towards her." She think desperately to realize what's going on with her head.

Nico see her face and got curious. "Hey Maki, did you feel unwell today? I can see you red face from here?" She asked bluntly.

"The—There are nothing, really Nico. Anyway, thanks... for.. inviting.. me to have a lunch with you... How can I say it, Idiot!" Maki murmured something before she finally realize that she speak some nonsense over here.

"Eeeehh? Sure why not. We can do it as much as you like if you feel happy about it." Nico smiles towards her, leaving her heart pound faster and harder. She barely can walk and speak.

"God... What happen with me. She's cute, to cute to be my upperclassment. It's just like, I already fall for her. What happen to me now, with this strange feelings." She murmured something again to clear her thoughts towards Nico. But that's pointless, Nico is already in her head.

They took a sit at the cafetaria and start to eat their lunches. Nico seems curious about Maki's lunch and asked her.

"What did you eat, Maki?" She asked curiously.

"What did I? Oohh, this? This is called Buritto. To bad there's no sandwiches in this cafetaria." Maki replied before eat her buritto.

"Hoo what a fancy lunch. I just bought some drinks, I oftenly brought my lunch from house so I only buy drink in this cafetaria. Do you want some? I made it myself by the way." Nico took her lunch and offer it to Maki.

"Just eat it. You can't grew taller if you don't eat much."

"Heeii, what's that suppose to means? I eat a lot, I just want you to taste my well-prepared lunch box. Sorry if you don't want to eat it, I will eat it myself."

"Geez, what a ruckus. Here, let me take this Fried Eggs." Maki took her chopsticks and take a Fried Eggs from Nico's lunchbox. She eat it dilligently and continue eat her buritto.

"Did it tasty? You like it don't you, My Fried Eggs." Nico asked her opinions.

"Yeah, it tasty. I will gladly accept it again if you made it again." Maki smiles to her.

'Geez, I just want you to feel happy I eat you lunchbox. Why your smiles always that cute, make my heart pounds again' Maki speaks to herself.

"Hey, Maki, want to go to the rooftop now?" Nico asked her.

"What? Why now? We just barely eat our lunch and you just want to go to the rooftop?"

"Just come along, will you. It's not bad once for a while. We can just having fun." Nico replied.

"Haaahh, you don't say it. I didn't want to take any responsibily if there are any troubles on there."

"Hahahaha, you bet it."

So then Maki tailed Nico again to the rooftop. To the place that she will never forget forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the late update. It seems that I have a poor connection in my house so that sounds painfull. Anyway thanks for the review, I appreciate it a lot.

I still make some editing because I'm still new in this fanfiction things. So, I'm feel sorry for everything *nod.

Anyway, enjoy this chapter and keep remember **I do not own love live and all the character inside the story**

* * *

><p><strong>A Wish Upon a Sky<strong>

Maki follows Nico to the rooftop with a nervous feelings. She can't decided which one should be the best. Besides, she still feeling some burden beneath her heart.

"Oohh, what should I do? Now that she invited me to the rooftop I can't feel anything accept my happiness." Maki's getting confused now, with every possibility now she can't hold much longer.

"Ayayay, we're here Maki. Come come, the sky looks so pretty. You can't see this often, could you?" Nico smiles brightly.

"Eehh, Nico-chan. What's happening to you, actually?" Maki bravely asked her, searching some excused in this situation.

"To me? Hmmm, nothing actually. I just think about something. So, I invited you to join me." Nico smiles again, but she now looked sad. Her smiles was just a fake.

"Did you have a problem? I know I'm just barging you with this question but I can help you know." Maki's collect some braveness again, even it seems pointless right now.

"Hehehe, you're kind you know. Cute too, even you tsundere act makes me feel happy."

"Ueeehh, it's not something that you can just popped now! I'm worried about you." Her face went red, Nico said that she's cute. It's just something that you can only tell to a lovers, arent you.

"Hahaha, guess it's my fault now. You see, I'm not just invited you to this conversation for nothing. There's something bugged my thoughts lately." Nico started the conversation.

"Something bugged you? Is there something related to idols thing?" Maki asked again.

"No, no.. It's not something related to the idols things. It's just..." Nico suddenly stop her speaks as she looks upward and starred the sky.

"What's up, Nico-chan? Tell me, please."

"You know, we're the third graders will leave this school right? The moment after our love live shows." Nico finally speaks.

Maki then stopped thinking right, she stood in front of Nico blankly. What's happening, did Nico just say that she will leave.

"Ahahaha, it seems riddiculous right? We're seems enjoying our lunch and conversation before but now it's just came to another sad conversation. I can't barely speaks again, I don't want to leave this school!" Nico's shouted, leave a trace around her cheeks, her tears.

Please Nico-chan, stopped. I can't take this anymore. It's not something I can smile with.

"I don't want to lose all of you. It's just sad, leaving a fact that we're almost graduate."

'Please Nico-chan. I can't barely hold my tears anymore.'

"I love all of µ's members! It's sad you know, all of this."

"Please Nico-chan, can't you just stop?" Maki can't hold it much longer, her tears suddenly drops with her feelings.

"M—Maki-chan? Why are you looked like that?" Nico stopped her conversation right after she looks at Maki.

"N-nothing. It's just a mere accident left from my eyes. I'm sorry I brought it up, Nico-chan."

"You're sad, you're sad for me?" Nico asked her.

"I know I'm always rude towards you. But, you know I just..." Maki stopped her conversation in the middle. Can't just talked it right now, right.

"What's wrong? Did you just want to say something?"

"Aaahhh, you know I'm just a... a little bit concern about you. Yes, just a slight concern can't bug me or anything right." Maki's covered her slip tongue with a mere lies.

"Just a little concern? Well, can't help it. You're much over tun to your old tsundere nows, aren't you." Nico breathes heavily before she looked the sky once more.

'It's just hard, tell her about my feelings towards her. I can't just say it, right. It's beyond my expectations.' Maki whispered something before she looked at Nico's back.

"You know, Maki. I'm telling you the truth before. You looked cute, very cute." Nico speaks.

"What are you telling? We're friends, right? It's just natural you tell me I'm cute." Maki said, hiding her sudden blushed.

"Hehehehe, I know you will say that. But it's truth. You're smile always comfort me, even youre tsundere act always covers your smile, but it always turns cute." Nico replied, her sincere feelings already spoken up.

Maki stood at her place, her heart pounds so fast. She barely act like she didn't understand what's going on in here.

"I just did't came to the rooftop for nothing. I have a wish you know." Nico turn her body to her subordinates.

"You—you have a wish? Now you talk about it right, Nico." Maki feels her shoulder become heavier. It's just like her heart stop pounding. She barely speaks, barely stand and she looks like a complete useless person right now.

"I will just say it clear now, so you stand up listen to me carefully. Maybe it will be my last wish to you, right?" Nico smiles, prepare to say something.

"Haha—haha, just speak it up. Maybe I can't grant it, right?"

"Well, perhaps you right. It will be pointless if I hold it much longer."

"I like you, Maki-chan. No, I love you."

Nico said it, in a very crucial situation. The wind breeze softly within those words that means a lot.

**Continue**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello there! Or so I said ^^. I'm sorry for late update. I suddenly get a thousand of task from my lecture that drive me crazy.

Well let's just jump that matters. He're are the 3rd chapter of **My Wish**. Hope you enjoy it, or so I said.

Sorry for bad english and the grammar itself. it seems kind of put me down -_-. Don't hesitate to gave me some reviews to made my story better.

Just remember, **_I don't own Love Live! and all character include in this__ s__tory_**.

**Uncertain Feelings**

"I Love you, Maki." Nico's sounds bugged her face.

In her room, Maki thinks her upperclassmen words. "Ooohh, it's sounds embarassing. How I suppossed to answered it. Besides, she said it bluntly." Her face were steamed, she can't think rational anymore.

**Let's just move to the Confession for now.**

"I Love you, Maki." Nico said her wish.

"Wha—whaaatt? Can—can you repeat it again?" Maki seemed shocked, her hearts feeling upside down. 'Why now, why you said it now?' She can't stop think about it.

"Eeehh, it seems troublesome. But aniway, I will make it clear for you. Will you go out with me, Maki?" Nico replied her words.

"Bu-but why now? You said that you have a wish. You want to tell me something aren't you?" Her hands shaked badly, her heart pounds so fast.

"God, you know when I repeat it it's clear that my wish is **I want to start to going out with you**. Is that clear enough?"

"Aaahhh- awawawawawa!" Maki can't stop shaking. "You—you just say it bluntly. How can I replied it right now, Idiot!" Finally, some normal sentences came from her mouth.

"You don't have to answer it now. I just want to tell my own feelings, it seems great I already say it." Nico smiles to her before leaving the rooftop.

"Wait, Nico! I wasn't clear my sentences yet." Maki tried to stop her.

"Te-he! Just to said it clear, I will wait for your answer tomorrow. Be here exactly after school time." Nico said before rushed her step to the classroom.

So that's what happen. And know after she said it Maki can't sleep at all. She's confused. What did she supposed to do in this kind of situation.

"Relaxed, Maki. It's just a simple confession. You can handle it just fine." But her mind doesn't support her words. She blushed again, seems desperate. This feeling is uncertain, but she feel that she have a same feeling for Nico. Her smiles always make her happy, make her day more interesting.

"Idiot Nico, you said it like it's just a simple things. What can I do? What will the others think after we started going out? It is just a weird think you know..." she spoked something before fell asleep.

At school, she can't think anything at all. That confession made a chaos to her head.

"What's happening to you, Maki-chan?" Rin asked something.

"What what exactly? I don't catch your point." Maki replied.

"You know, you acted like a weirdo today. Something happen yesterday?" Hanayo joined the conversation.

Hear that, Maki's head suddenly turned red. "Aaahh- aaahhh hahahaha nothing happen. Really, it's just something that usually happen." She lied to them, try to hide her true feelings.

"Is that true? You can just go the infirmary you know." Rin seems worried to her.

Maki smiles to both of her friends, "Thanks for your concern guys, its helped me a lot." She said the truth, her heart get a bitter calmed.

"You're welcome. Well now Kayo-chin, just go for our lovey-dovey lunch!" Rin barked before she grasped Hanayo's hands and rushly went outside.

"Gosh, can't just happening to me. Me and Nico, can we made it? The mutual feelings may ended up with a bad things if I recall." Maki thinks deeply. Her thoughts made her decisions, she will said it to Nico.

µµµ

"We're finally here!" Nico yelled. Her smiles comfort Maki as She followed her to The Rooftop.

"Yeah, now we can just relaxed a bit don't you. We can't just rushed something." Maki replied before took her seats at the bench.

"Did you have a problem, Maki? You know you seems unwell today." Nico shows a little concern to her junior.

"Just a little headache. It's not a troublesome matter right. We're here for a real troublesome matter." Maki rejoiced her voice.

"Eeeehh what a bully. Did you think my confession was troubling you?" Nico asked her.

"It really is. You know, for the first thoughts I think that you want me to follow you to become The Best Idol in the world, but you seems turn my thoughts down." Maki stars=ts her conversation.

"Huh, what did I supposed to do. We're already an idol now, I can just make more wishes besides some idol things."

"Haahh, you know that I will become a doctor in the future right? Why you didn't stop my wishes with your wish so I can follow you to became an Idol."

"Hehehehe, you're funny. Is that mean something? Become an Idol has nothing to do with a wish or something. You just want to do it. You're not an idol if you do it by forced, aren't you?" Nico replied her question with a smile.

"Or, did you find that my wish was to hard for you?" Now she said it, bluntly.

Maki stopped her talks, she turns her head to see her senior.

"If you found it hard, I will just change it right now. It's really okay for me." Nico continue her words, but her smiles suddenly turn into a shallow expression.

"I've been thinking, what will I do if you reject me you know. I've tried to forget the negative thoughts, but it doesn't want to go away." Nico's tears suddenly popped, leaving her junior stared at her.

"I know you just think of me as your friends, there are nothing between us. Is it just me who's feel that we are specials. I can't stop thinking you, or so I thoughts you feel the same ways." Nico starts crying.

"Nico—please just lis—" Maki can't finished her sentences.

"What did you think of me, Maki? Did you find me useless? Just a mere friends for you? What did I supposed to do?" Nico can't stop her tears.

"So I said please stop. Let me explain everything." Maki tried to reach her.

"Explain what? You rejected me, aren't you? You said it just now."

"I didn't say anything like reject you. Please just stop."

"But, you say—you say that.."

Before Nico can finished her sentences, Maki kissed her. "Geez, you're just a troublesome senior. Why'd you think that I will reject you, Idiot." Maki can't hide her red face anymore, her heads turns red and hot.

"Ma—maki. You—You just kissed me." Failed to found a words, Nico's head turns red.

"You're really a troublesome senior. Why you catch my question as a rejections! What an idiot." Maki finally turn to herself. Her feelings already sent to Nico with that kiss.

"So, you're accept me? Can we started going out? Can we become a couple?" Nico asked hesitantly.

"You know, first think come first. Before I reach that kind of thoughts, I think of rejecting you. But, you know-I can't just do it. I have a mutual feeling towards you." Maki blushed herself before turn her head.

"Hehehehe, you're acted like a tsundere again. Glad you're back, Maki. Or can I call you 'Honey'? Nico smile to her.

"Just call me as usual. That sounds embarassing already!"

"You're bet." Nico smile again, one of her wish finally granted. Or so she thinks right now. They finally become a couple, a great steps to start wide her wish.


	4. Chapter 4

Finally, sorry for the late update. I getting confused with the upcoming chapter. But regards of that, here are the 4th chapters.

Hope you guys like it. I'm sorry for bad english.

Oh, and one more things, thanks for everyone who gave me some reviews. I appreciate it a lot, it makes me want to continue to write this series. Thanks for readings and review my story.

* * *

><p><strong>Awkward Date<strong>

As they now eventually going out, Maki can't think anything except reveal it to the other µ's members. She then tell Nico.

"Nico, don't you think that reveal our relatioship to the others?" Maki asked her.

"You sure are concern about this problem, Maki. I don't see the point in it. We can try to hide as way as possible." Nico tell her.

"But, don't you think it will be pointless. It's not like I feel so proud that I already going out with you. But, you know.." She can't hide her embarassement anymore. Her face went red all of sudden, gave her upperclassment an adorable look.

"Geez, don't give me that look please. I will melt with your adorable look." Nico blushed. How can her junior suddenly looks so cute. They're dating, thats a fact. But, it doesn's seems that they date at all.

"Very well, if you are so persistent about it. I guess we can tell the others." Nico finally giving up, there are no point hiding this relationship anymore.

"Thanks, Nico. You're kind." Maki gave her a slight smile.

"Of course I am. I'm your couple, I can look cute if I want to." Nico yelled at her.

"Hahaha looks now, who was turn to her tsundere mode this time." Maki teased her.

"You'll pay for it, Maki. Bullying your senior like this." Nico's head was full of steam now.

"Not my senior anymore," Maki moved her face to Nico and kiss her lips. "We're dating, you're my girlfriend."

"Who's the one who confess to you?! I'm the one who supposed to kiss your lips." Nico yelled again.

"Hahaha, I can't see the point in it. You look cuter that way, so I will take the role this time." Maki swing her hair and went to the classroom.

"Hey wait, Maki!"

"I will leaving you behind if you're not coming around."

Nico breathes heavily. After that confession, her junior change drastically. Her tsundere mode do not show often this time, Maki finally been honest this time. "Guess who's the one who change so much this time." Nico rushed her steps and finally catch up her girlfriend.

"Whaaatt? You're both are going out now?" Honoka was the one who gave them a shocked expression. "Since when?"

"Aaahh, around three days ago if I recall." Maki answer her immediately.

"So Maki-chan, youre lack of thoughts recently was because of this problem? I see." Hanayo asked her.

"Whaa-That's not because of what's going on right now." Maki blushed again.

"But, your condition three days ago were weird. I wonder why?" Rin came with another question.

"That's because—because I'm feeling confused, you know. Nico suddenly confess her feelings to me, I can't think normally that time. Now you're satisfied?" Maki was trying to hide her embarassement, but her face can't cooperate with her minds.

"So, an ellegant princess like Maki can be turn like an adorable pure lady like that? I want to see that." Nico try to tease her girlfriend.

"You bet, Nico. You can see me with that looks all day long if you want to." Maki try to smile as natural as she can be, but that's only make her face weirder.

"Anyway, are you guys already date to some places?" Nozomi asked them.

"Eh? Date? Surely not, we've been recently going out so we're not think to rushed our relationship that fast." Nico answer immediately.

"But that thing was natural aren't you? You're not a couple if you're not asked her to visit some places." Nozomi came with another question.

"Ahahaha, so what do you want to say Nozomi?" Nico asked her again, prepare for the worst.

"I just ask, did you want to go to a date with Nicochi, Maki?" Nozomi now asked Maki.

"Me, well.. I can't reject her if I was asked to accompany her, right?" Maki try to hide her feelings, she really want to date Nico so much.

"Now you said that. So, Nicocchi. Can you just asked her for a proper date this weekend? I'm sure she will be glad to accompany you." Nozomi gave her a slight smile of victory.

"I will made you paid for it, Nozomi. Just entering our relationship like that." Nico breathes heavily.

"Hahaha, I just want to help you guys. My cards tell me so."

"Curse your cards already. Anyway Maki, I have another wish." Nico tried to hide her embarassement. Asking her for a proper date in front of all of µ's.

"What is it Nico?"

"Did you, did you want..to..go with..me. We're going to.. the park..next Sunday." She said it, hesitantly.

"We—well. I guess we can. We're dating, right? We can just...try for our best."Maki's hert pounds heavily. They'll going for a date. That's a big news.

"So, until Sunday Maki." Nico took her steps from the classrom and going home.

"What's wrong with Nico-chan? She should be happy Maki accept her dating request, right?" Rin asked Nozomi.

"I guess she just shy. We're looking at them, remember." Nozomi gave them a big smile.

"You're such a bully, Nozomi." Eli speaks, as she try to hide her feelings from the others. What's going on already.

µµµ

Sunday came with a blink of eye. They promise to go the park at 10. So, Maki wait for Nico at the train station.

"I'm sorry I late, Maki. My sisters keep asking me a question." Nico suddenly came, currently rush her steps.

"No problem. I just getting here, so it didn't took me so long. Shall we go, Nico?" Maki asked her.

"Sure." Nico smiles as both of them enter the train.

They are going to the Amusement Park, some lovely scene for a new couple.

"Look at that ride, Maki. Can we go? Can we?" Nico give an interesting view and choose some thriller ride.

"We can, but can we go the less thriller ride first? We can go to that ride at noon." Maki didn't want to rush anytihing.

"Eeehh, but we finally went to our first date. We should be having fun."

"You see, Nico. Date isn't just about having fun. We can take a very trivial moment in our first date." Maki declare to herself.

"So, we can just kiss if you want something trivial." Nico pull her lips towards Maki.

Maki suddenly stop her senior movements with her fingers. "Can we just don't do it in front of people like this? We can attract them." Maki shows some rejection.

"Eeehh, after we went for our date, you didn't enjoyed it at all." Nico feels dissapointed. But, she pulled her lips back and their start going for some ride.

After riding almost ten rides, Maki wants some breaks.

"Nico, can we just take a break. I'm exhausted already. It's hot too, we can just have some ice cream." Maki tell her girlfriend.

"Sure, why not. I will go and buy some ice creams. You want me here." Nico gave her a wave and going for some ice cream.

"I will break if I continue with this pace. She can't be stopped if she already get into that point." Maki took a breathes and close her eyes. Whats the point of this date actually, they just wasting time. She can just write some songs if she stayed at home.

"I'm back, Maki." Nico came when she turns for some deep thoughts.

"Nico, did you find our date was interesting?" Maki asked her.

"Me, sure. I'm surely having fun with you. What's the matter?" Nico asked her back.

"No, just curious. Come on, lets continue with the next ride." Maki finished her ice creams and took Nico's hands. They went for another ride.

"Did Maki wants to tell me something?" Nico take a deep thoughts, leaving all the rides less interesting. It took time until they finished all the rides.

"What's wrong, Nico? Up until the breaks, you seems enjoy the ride. But after that you just loose your spirits." Maki popped up the question.

"Eh? No, I just wandering. Did you enjoy our date, Maki?" Nico asked her.

"Me, well I did enjoy it. Why did you say that?" Maki feel confused, but her concerns suddenly grow.

"I just think that you might hate our date. You reject my kiss, and I see you didn't quite enjoying yourself at the park." Nico shallow her eyes deeply.

"Well, perhaps you can't say I didn't enjoy it. I did enjoy it, Nico." Maki then speaks.

"So, why are you acted like you're not being you this day?" Nico rise her head.

"You see, I—I feel embarassed you know. This is my first date, so I can't come with a good idea of how should a proper date do." Maki hide her face, she tell her the truth. She enjoy this day, but she getting confused about what they should do. Made her date become such a wasting time for her.

"Just that? You didn't find me unattractive anymore, didn't you?" Nico came with another question.

"Gosh, Nico. You should trust youre girlfriend even more, will you. I will not gonna leaving you behind." Maki pull her lips and kiss her, a deep kiss. They embrace each others, didn't care about worlds. Just the two of them.

"That's the bonus. I reject your kiss before, right." Maki gave her senior a bright smiles. At the end, they date went well. Perhaps that was the best things for now. Because they didn't know what will happen after that.


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N **Finally after 3 days of delayed. I've been thinking about make someone that will bugged our heroine relationship. So I just did it.

I hoped you still like my stories. Thanks for all the reviews. Like many other chapters, sorry of my english was bad. I tried so hard to fix my own grammar.

Without anymore opening, here comes the fifth chapter of **My Wish**. Hope you like it! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Two Hearts<strong>

Ayase Eli breathes heavily as she started to works as a Student Council President. Her heart didn't want to start pouding and pounding, ever since Maki and Nico started their date.

"What's happening with me. I can't be like this. I can't barged in and disturb their relationship." She speaks to herself. But her heart won't stop lying.

"Elicchi, what's happening?" Nozomi asked her with curious.

"I don't really want to discussed it. But Nozomi, I had a problem with my own feelings." Eli confessed to her.

"Problem? What kind of problem?"

"I don't want to talk about it. But let me give you some examples. What will you do if you can't be honest with your own feelings?" Eli asked her bestfriend.

"Me? Well, perhaps I will try my best to become honest. Besides, if your body tell you lies, you will always be haunted by guily right?" Nozomi answer wisely.

"Perhaps you're right. I will triy my best." As she spokes, Eli continue her work.

µµµ

"Ooohh, Maki. You're not done yet?" Nico seemed unpatient.

"Wait up a second, Nico. I almost finish this." Maki answer, her hands keep writing something.

"What was that supposed to mean? Our live will not come to us until February. There will be unnecesarry to rushed everything." Nico yelled at her girlfriend.

"Making song is a very difficult task. I can't dazzing around or something."

"Huuhh, what a bully. Very well then, perhaps a kiss will help. I will wait patiently if you give me a kiss." Nico deliver her lips, wanting some kiss from her girlfriend.

"Listen up, you. I will absolutely not giving you a kiss in school. The school is off limits."

"Eeehh, then I will make it out for you." Nico pulled Maki's head to face her and kissed her lips. Their kiss were just happen about a second, but it always had an effect.

"Wh—what are you doing? I clearly said that school was off limits. We can't do a lovely things in here." Maki's head was full of embarassement. Her face went red and she can't stop blushing.

"Hehehe, what's the problem with that? I can't see the whole point in your _lovely things_. We're a couple, its just a normal things." Nico gave her a cute smile.

"Uurrgghh, why you always made that smile. It's unfair." Maki wave her hair, she take a sit and continue her task.

"So, I will patiently wait until you done because you gave me a kiss."

"Do as you want."

"I will, Maki-chan." Nico teased her girlfriend, but her hand touches Maki's shoulder, giving her an intense love.

"I love you, Nico." Maki murmured something. Nico only gave her a smile, bring back a lovely atmosphere among those two.

"I shall continue this at home. Nico, let's eat something." Maki finished her task and went to wake her girlfriend.

"Eehh, you're done already?"

"Yes, now we can continue our privation. I will finished the song at my house."

"Hehehe, you're a nice one, Maki. Here, take my hand."

"I will ask you something. Why you always want to holding hands?" Maki gave her a small glance.

"That's the point? You're my girlfriend. This is only natural, right?"

"Can't complaint. Lets just move to the rooftop.

They both hold their hands and went to the rooftop. Nico smiles happily, this location give her everything.

"Maki, did you remember that day here. When I confess to you?"

"Hmm, I remember youre crying when I asked you some stupid question." Maki smiles at her girfriend, trying to tease her.

"Eeekk—you're mean. Why you only remembering something embarassing." Nico give her a sad face, only made her head got pet by Maki.

"Of course I remember, Idiot. How can I forgot something so special to me."

"Hehehe, bullseye. I love, Maki." Nico rise her heads and give her a sudden kiss. Maki intentionally kissed her back, their join their hands in a very sweet moment.

"I love you too, Nico. I can't imagine a life without you." Maki just being honest to herself, she always find it easier if Nico gave her a kiss just like that.

Suddenly, Eli come to the rooftop.

"Nico, I have something to tell you."

"Eeehh, Eli?" Nico seemed surprised, she took a glance at Maki. Waiting for her permission. When Maki just giving her a smile, she talk back to Eli.

"Well, whats up? You're disturbing us in here."

"Ehehe, I'm sorry. Perhaps I just went in a very bad situation. But, can I talk to you. Lets just say, five minutes?" Eli asked her.

"You better come with a good excuse, Eli." Nico followed her classmate and enter the building.

"I just think, Nico will change. But, it only a feelings, right. Just a minute ago she said that she loves me." Maki talk to herself and turn her eyes to the sky.

µµµ

"So, what's up Eli?" Nico asked a simple question. Hope it will take only a minutes to solved.

"Eehh—let's see. How I will speak it?" Eli seemed shocked, her hands trembling so fast.

"Hey, did you allright? Your hands were shaking." Nico gave her a simple worriness.

"I'm okay. Just, a little bit nervous." Eli just about to calm herself.

"Nervous? How come?" Nico, didn't seems to know this situation keep asked Eli another question.

"Very well, Nico. I have something to tell you." Eli bravely take her words.

"So, speak it up. Its not something that embarassing, right."

"I- I like you, Nico!" Eli come with her words.

"Eh?! P—Please repeat again, Eli." Nico seems shocked, but she can control herself yet.

"Maybe I will clear it out. I love you, Nico. Ever since our first year."

Eli's words come to her heads and made her eyes went dark. Just after she get everything that she loves, her heads wiped it out. She can't say anything at all. She just sit and do nothing.

"You—you're joking right? Come on, I've got Maki already."

"No, Nico. I completely tell an honest thing. I love you, I don't care if you have Maki for now. I only want to tell you this feelings of me." Eli take her words and leave the classroom.

"What—What should I do, Maki? What should I do in this kind of situation." Nico can't clear her minds, just talk to herself with her sudden crying.


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N**

**I just want to say, thanks for all the reviews. I mean it, a lot. If you asked me, then its clear that I will end this chapter with MakixNico, and not MakixEli. I hoped you guys understand the situation.**

**Eli : It's your own fault, why you involved me in this story?**

_**I just want to bring a conflict to their Love Stories...**_

**Maki : You better not do it again. Me and Nico are solid. We're perfectly fit each others.  
><strong>

_**Hey, who write who? I create this story. I can add as much problem as I want**_**.**

**Maki : But.. Well whatever do as you please. And Eli, I want to apologize. This idiot author made you a bad person this time.**

**Eli : Hahaha, I don't mind it Maki. Besides, I already get Nozomi. *smiles at Nozomi***

_**Well whatever. The Author was crazy after all. Enjoy this chapter guys! ^^**_

* * *

><p><strong>A Distance Between Two Hearts<strong>

Nico came to the rooftop with a very uncertain feelings. All those thing that happen recently, she can't understand it anymore.

"What take you so long, Nico?" Maki gazed at her girlfriend.

"No—Nothing, actually." Nico muttered around, searching some excuse.

"You know, you're a bit weird just now. Did something happen between you and Eli?"

"Please, Maki. Can you just keep silent now." Nico gave her a weird answer. Maki blinked her eyes, getting more curious.

"You see, if that matter can be solved by me, I'd be glad to help you. You—you're my girlfriend after all." Maki muttered to herself, trying to break their awkward situation.

"Uumm, Maki.. You know, I've got a problem."

"I knew it. Just tell me exactly what it is."

"I—I..." Nico trying to tell something, "Eli confessed to me." Now she said it. Her tears dropped and she started crying.

Maki can't believe her girlfriend's words. "What? You're joking, right? Its just a joke right?" She can't calmed herself.

"She said that she had a feelings for me for about 3 years till now. I'm confused, I can't just throw her over."

"But, you got me already. What's the meaning of your confession for me? You're loved me right?"

"Even now I can't tell you either. I love you, I know that I love you. But, its just awkward." Nico can't stop her crying.

"We—well just break her down. You can't just throw me away, not after everything that we went together." Maki can't hold herself anymore, tears come to her eyes.

"Please just give me some time, Maki. I promise I will make it clear."

"You know, recently I've been thinking that our love went pretty smooth. I can't just imagine a world without you." Maki took her step to the ladder and go the her classroom.

"Now, what should I do." Nico breathes heavily. Things getting more awkward now.

µµµ

"You're alright, Nico?" Eli asked her. She's been curious after she looked Nico in a very bad mood.

"Stay away from me. You will just make everything gets pretty bad." Nico wave he hand, didn't want to approach by Eli.

"Did I just make something wrong?" Eli can't help herself getting more curious.

"You're just made Maki and I got in fight. What's the meaning of your confession? You know that I dating her."

"It's just. I just want to tell you my honest feelings. Its up to you either you accept my feelings or not." Eli defend herself.

"But, you rolled over my heart. Even now I can't tell which one is right." Nico bumped her head to the table.

"You see, Nico. You can just break me down if you want. It's not something that I can over win. Your heart is belong to Maki." Eli smile at her, she didn't want to make everythings went even worse.

"Is it really okay for you? I mean, you're not mad aren't you?" Nico bring her heads up, glare at her.

"Can I mad over someone that I love? Of course I can't. Now off you go, you have something more important to do." Eli tell Nico to call over her girlfriend, they must clear this misunderstanding.

"Perhaps you're right. Thanks, Eli." Nico hugged Eli and go to find Maki. _I have to find her_.

Eli waved her hand till Nico's gone. "Is it alright for you, Elicchi?" Nozomi asked her bestfriend.

"Haha, how can I said that I'm fine, Nozomi. Fall in love over someone can be this painful, right? I don't understand." Eli stood at her place, her tears suddenly grows.

"Ooh, Elicchi. You know, falling in love can be pretty painful. But, feeling the love itself were beautiful, right?" Nozomi smiled at her friends, now it's not a time for crying.

"Nozomi... Huaaaa!" Eli can't hold her tears much longer. She's crying out loud. Nozomi hugged her friend, now maybe she can't take this chance.

µµµ

"What do you want from me?" In front of Nico, Maki toying her hairs. Her hearts still hurt after what happen before.

"You know, I want to tell you something." Nico muttered herself, trying to catch some words.

"Want to tell me something? Did you want to break up?" Maki can't help herself high her tension. Everything's happen recently make her head hurts, she don't want to feel anything bad happen again.

"No! Of course not, you Idiot!" Now Nico yelled at her.

"Hey, don't call me idiot. Who's being idiot recently, tell me!" She glare at her, ready to release her anger.

"Now you called your senior an idiot. I have something to tell you," Nico finally back down. "You know, we're gone for a useless fight yesterday. So—I want to apologize. I'm sorry, Maki." Now she tell hers.

"Wha—You want to apologize? For what, I don't see the whole point." Maki smirked, now as she knows Nico's motive she can teased her.

"I've been a jerk. I know I own you already. But I just confused when Eli confessed to me. I'm sorry, Maki."

"Aahh, I don't know either I can forgive you or not." _Its getting pretty interesting, I can tease her_.

"Whaa—Please, Maki. I—I will do everything to you. Even the embarassing one." Nico seems panicked, she still toying her fingers.

"Well, if you're want to get my apologize that badly... I guess I can give you. Under a certain circumstaces." Now as she's back to herself, Maki didn;t want to prolong this matter anymore.

"Just give me anything. Promise I will do it for you."

"Well-kiss me. K—Kiss me of you want to get my apologize." Maki muttered something as her head getting pulled by Nico and their lips touch each others.

"Off you go, darling." Nico smiles at her girlfriend. Now as the matter gone they can love each others again.

"Glad you're back to me, Nico." Maki smiles at Nico. Her honest feeling now taking control of her body.

"Of course I will. I'm your girlfriend after all." Nico hugged Maki.

Everythings went pretty well. Perhaps they involved theirself in such a troublesome matters. But now, even they can faced their next wish.

* * *

><p><strong>Maki : Now it ended up pretty well. This should do it for now.<strong>

_**I don't even finished my story yet.**_

**Nico : Aahh, Maki. You're here. I've been looking for you. What are you doing with this Idiot Author?  
><strong>

_**Can you just stop calling me an Idiot?**_

**Nico : Well its not my fault. You're just idiot, brace yourself.  
><strong>

_**I don't even care about it. Anyway, thanks for reading. See you in the next chapter. Read and Review please ^^**_


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N**

**Sorry for the delay guys. I have a lot of task this month so I can't keep up with my stories. Anyway, enjoy this chapter. And, please give me some reviews guys. I kind of stuck and getting some writer's block.**

**Enjoy, and keep remember that I do not own Love Live! School Idol Project**

* * *

><p><strong>Summer Breeze<strong>

**NICO POV**

_I don't know what's going on lately. But, I have to cheer Maki's out. She's been so down lately. But, what can I do for her? What can I do to cheer her on?_

**MAKI POV**

_I can't think normal lately. She's been in my head since she choose me between Eli. Oh, my head hurts. My heart still pounds so fast. Can I face her normally tomorrow? Can I even deliver a great song to her at school?_

**NORMAL POV**

"Good morning, Maki." Nico gave a bright smile and wave at her girlfriend.

"Aaahh, g—good morning, Nico. You woke up early this morning?" The redhair smiles back, but her eyes turn around.

"Because today is the end of Summer terms. I can't wait to spend my summer vacation with you." Nico hugged her girfriend.

"Hey, no body contact around school. What if another girls looking?"

"Eeehh? I want to hugged you. Besides, you're my girlfriend. It's not fair." Nico muttered something. She pouted her mouth, unsatisfied.

"Uuurrrgghhh, I will see you at lunch break so be patient for now. We're in the school entrance, Nico."

"Very well. If you insist I can't helped it. Be sure to meet me at the Music Room on lunch break." Nico release her hug and enter the school.

_I can't even stare at her eyes. My heart relieved a bit, but what's this feeling. It's so weird._ Maki muttered something in her mind.

Maki took a brief and turn her eyes to the sky. "Summer vacation is coming, huh? Not so long until Love Live! This is our last chance to be together on stage." Maki think about something. Her heart still feel something weird. She spend the rest of morning session with a bad mood.

"Maki-chan, are you alright?" Hanayo stare at her.

"Wh—of course, Hanayo. What do you think I am?"

"But, you're condition were the same like before. Did Nico-chan did something to you?"

"Nico? Of course not. In fact, I'm a bit relieved, but I feel uneased at the same time." Maki twirling her hair.

"Uneased? About what? You can tell me, you know."

"You know, two weeks ago Eli confessed her feelings to Nico. She rejected her and choose me, we even exchange a kiss. But, after that everything's change. It seems like our atmosphere change a bit."

"But, as I can see you're both still lovey-dovy at school."

Maki blushed, "It's because her attitude. I can't think normal when I near her. My heart feel hurts."

"But that means you love her so much, didn't you? We will have a long summer break. Why you don't take Nico-chan to a certain places?"

"Ah, I can do that. Why I'm not thinking of it. Thanks, Hanayo." Maki hugged her friends and went to the music room. She rusher her steps, she wants to invited her girlfriend.

"Nico, I'm coming." Maki open the music room, only to see her girlfriend sit on the piano bench.

"I've been waiting, Maki. I thought you will not coming after all." Nico smile at her.

"I'm sorry, Nico. Even after what we do this entire terms." Maki twirl her hair.

"Hehehe, never mind. After all, its all my fault. Eventhough the problem itself were clear now." Nico lean herself to Maki and kiss her forehead.

"Nico, lets date. I want to go with you to a certain places." Maki muttered something.

"A date? Well I guess I can made it. Where?"

"To—to my family's villa. We're going to the beach."

"With all the µ's member?" Nico asked the redhair.

"No, only us. I want to be with you." Maki look at the twintail girl.

"You know, this things must be my wish. After all, I—I the one who proposed you to dating me in the first place." Nico blushed, now her heart feels something.

"Hehehe, I just want to be gentle to my girlfriend now." Maki pulls Nico's over and kiss her lips.

"You better do it right." Nico kissed her back and hugged her.

µµµ

"Sea!" Nico is the one who yelled when their arrives. Her smiles was fully bright, full of sparkles and happiness.

"You're just acted like a child, Nico." Maki teased her.

"Eeehh, I can't helped it. I rarely went to the sea." Nico slowly down to the sand.

"Uurrgghh, I—I guess I can't helped it. After all, we're here for our date. So, e-enjoy yourself."

"Hehehe, thanks Maki."

Maki's cheek was slightly blushed. At this time, she can think over what will she do. _This is our last trip. I have to treasure it. My time with Nico._ She smiles and take a seat. Maki oftenly went to a sea, but only to flip some books at the beach.

"Hey, if you want to make it like a date. Then, you should acted like it." Nico yelled at her.

"But its hot. I'd rather read my book."

"I insist you to play with me, Nishikino Maki." Nico glare at her girlfriend.

"Why you can't just leave me alone in here," Maki murmured something, but she stand and come to Nico. "So, what do you want me to do?" Maki asked the twintail.

"Hehehe, no of course. I just want to be with you." Nico smiles and keep looking at the sea.

"Nico.. Did you love me?" Maki asked the twintail.

"Hmph? Why did you ask? Of course I love you." Nico took the simplest answer.

"Did you—did you think of me when Eli confessed at you?" Maki asked again.

Nico smiles at her girlfriend. "Of course I think of you. You're my girlfriend after all." Nico smiles at the redhair.

"Hehe, I guess you will answer it just like that. Thanks for accompany me this day, Nico. It means a lot to me." Maki muttered something.

"It means a lot to me too, Maki. You know, day by day we went closer to each other. I just think that everything were like a dream for me. That wish, certain confession, everything. But, I know when I see you, its all real." Nico turn her eyes and look at Maki. Their eyes meet and without hesitation, their lips were join together.

"I hope we can be together like this. Before you graduate soon, Nico." Maki hugged the twintail.

"You hoped for the impossible, Maki. We will soon departed, only about six months left."

"Then, let's make the most beautiful moments with this exact time." Maki look at the twintail.

"What about our lives? Our last job as the school idol." Nico asked Maki.

"We can do them both. Love live! was near, but after that you will become mine only, Nico."

"Then it will be settled. I will waiting for it, Maki," Nico smile again. But this time, the smile was empty. "Then, after I graduate, what do you want to do?" Nico asked again.

Maki took a slight smile, "It will be a secret until the time come. After all, I owe you a lot of wishes next term."

"Hope you ready for it, Maki." Nico hugged the redhair.

* * *

><p><strong>Voila, the end of the chapter. Such a cliffhanger, eh? Don't worry cause it's not over yet. I guess that's ll. See you on the next chapters.<strong>

**Ahhh, don't forget to Reviews, guys! ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N**

**I've updated the 8th chapters of My Wish. Well, in this chapter maybe the conflict were raise again. But, there will be no more love rivals, for now.**

**Anyway, enjoy this chapters guys. Also I want to say thank you to all the reviewers since the beginning of the chapters.**

**After all, I do not own Love Live!**

* * *

><p><strong>A Song I Dedicated for You<strong>

"It's almost over right? The Summer Vacation." Nico asked the redhair. They both have a last meeting before the second term begin.

"Yes, and after that it will be our last live, Nico." Maki answer the twintail girl.

"You know, Maki-chan. I'm very glad I dating you, you know."

"Now you bring that to our matters here." Maki muttered something. _It's obvious, I should be the one who glad to be dating such a cute girl like you_.

"Hehehe, I'm sorry. But, honestly Maki-chan. What do we have to do in the future?" Now Nico change the topic to something more serious.

Maki turn her eyes to see the petite girl. Their eyes meet, even Maki can tell that._ Where that question came from_? Maki's being curious. "Should I answer it now?" Maki turn the question.

"Tsk, after all what I say, you only want to said that?" Nico mumbling around, unsatisfied with the answer.

"We're finally meet at our last Summer Break and you want to ruin our chemistry with something that shoul be discussed latter? I rather keep the question for now, Nico." Maki look at the twintail.

"But, I want to know. I want to know your exact feelings. If we're going to be forever, then it should clear now." Nico muttered something.

"Haaahh, even after we're here together. Very well, let's discussed it at the end of today, Nico." Maki decided.

"I've been wondering. But, where do you want to go today, Maki-chan?" Nico asked.

"Well, anywhere that cozy enough to be with you. After all, everywhere were capable." Maki answer bluntly.

"You-you didn't think about doing some perverted things with me, right?" Nico asked again.

"Wh—Of course not, you idiot! What do you mean by that, asking such a troublesome things." Maki yelled at Nico.

"B—But you said that anywhere should be fine. I've been curious over here." Nico pouted her lips.

"Haaahh, guess I should tell you. This day, the city were doing some fireworks in the afternoon. So, I guess I can tag you along before the fireworks begin." Maki answer hesitantly.

"Well, then let's go to the school then, Maki-chan." Nico smile.

"Eh? School? Why it should be the school if we can go over something more interesting?" Maki asked the twintail.

"Well, maybe because there's no one at school at this time of days. So, we can play along as much as we can." Nico blushed slightly.

"Uurrgghh, very well. Let's go the school. After all, I want to do something there." Maki sighed. They took their path to the school. The summer winds blow Maki's hair at their walk, makes Nico blushed heavily. _What a cute tsundere. If we're alone now, I will kissed immediately_. She thought about something, but then just wiped it out.

"We're here, Nico." Maki touched the twintail, who seemed wondering around since the beginning.

"Wh—we're here already? That's fast."

"Haahh, you're just being wondering around, don't you? I can tell from your gesture."

"Hehehehe, let's just go to the music room then. I want to be there." Nico pointed the music room.

"Are you just planning something for me, Nico?" Maki asked, aware of every oppourtunity.

"Nothing particular. I just to be alone with you. You're the one who requested that, didn't you?"

"W—It's just my thoughts. Like I want to do anything perverted with you." Maki yelled, glare at the twintail.

"Hehehe, I know that Maki-chan," Nico hugged the redhair. "I just want to be with you, is there so difficult to accept?"

"...No." Maki answer, blushed.

"Then it should be okay." They entering the music room, which accidentally doesn't locked by the security. Nico open the window and bumps her back to the chair.

"Play me some song, Maki-chan." Nico ordering the redhair.

"Like I want to do it here. We can get caught by the security."

"Aaahh, I want to hear something from you. Even the µ's song." Nico arguing around.

"Well, perhaps I can give you one. In fact that I still writing this. But, maybe I can play this for you." Maki surrender, took a piece of paper from her bag.

"Wow, you bring a song. Well, maybe you were fully prepared to play this to me, Maki-chan." Nico smirk, teased the redhair.

"J—Just a coincidence. I didn't even know we're coming here." Maki answer immediately.

"Haha, being all tsundere at this time. You're kind of cute, _darling_." Nico keep teasing the redhair, but she didn't know that Maki blushed heavily now. Being called _darling_ so suddenly can make someone's heart pounds so fast, right.

"Just take a sit there. I will play this for you, Nico." Maki put the song at the song bar and open the piano.

"Aye aye, darling." Nico smile. Her sounds suddenly stop, make the area even more compatible to play a song. The sounds of the winds that entering the window makes the circumstances more romantic. Maki touches her fingers at the piano bar and start to play.

**Are you looking at me? Don't look at me!**

**Wanna wanna wanna, it's a trap!**

**Are you an ally? Or are you an enemu?**

**Wanna wanna wanna, it's a trap!**

Maki sing the opening of the song, _Zurui Yo Magnetic Today_. Which seems beat and classy. Her fingers plays the piano so well, making Nico wided her eyes larger and larger.

**No way, you ran into me again today? Are you telling me it's a coincidence?**

**Or is it all part of your plan? How suspicious!**

**(Idiot) You're way overthinking this (But you know!) How can I not?**

**Are you looking at me? Don't look at me!**

**Yeah.. I knew it...**

After a while, Maki stop her play and turn her eyes to see her girlfriend.

"That's so good, Maki-chan. You wrote this song?" Nico asked the twintail.

"Well, maybe I've got so many inspiration to write this song. In fact, well—maybe this song really fit us, right?" Maki smile.

"Huh? I don't understand it at all. Which were you mention?" Nico asked bluntly.

"Aarrggghh, maybe you even don't understand it at all. Well—I wrote this song to fit us. So, maybe I kind of related the song to our circumstances and event like this." Maki explained.

"So, you write this song for us? To play it with me?" Nico asked.

"You merely recognize it, don't you? Well, maybe I can't helped it. Since you're an idiot after all." Maki twirl her hair.

"Ahahaha, maybe you're right. But, thank you again Maki-chan." Nico leaned her heads and kissed the redhair. Their lips meet, Maki opened her mouths to permitted the twintail entering her tongue and twirl her tongue. Their hands were joint together in such a romantic scene. After a while, Nico released herself from Maki. They breathes heavily after such a deep kiss.

"Perhaps were doing great today." Nico say something.

"Probably. Did you still want to go to watch the fireworks?" Maki asked.

"Well, maybe I can watch it with you from here, Maki-chan. Let's just stay like this a little longer."

Maki blushed slightly, but her inner thoughts feel the same. _I didn't want to end up this days immediately_. As she speaks, the fireworks start. Maki grab Nico's hand in a gentle way. Maybe after this, they were rarely meet again. She must treasure this moment.

"You still want my answer right?" Maki asked the twintail. Nico turned her eyes and look at the redhair.

"Yeah, maybe I still hoped that you will answer my question." Nico answer.

"Well, maybe I will come with the answer soon enough, Nico. I like our condition now. But, who knows the future right." Maki gave the most reasonable answer she could find.

"You're right." Nico gave a slight smile. _Or maybe you wrong, Maki-chan_. She turn her eyes to see the fireworks. _Maybe I will staying like this a little longer, until the girl find some answer_.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I include the Zurui yo Magnetic Today into this chapter. <strong>

**Probably you want to figure out which one is it, then this song were officially sang by Maki and Nico. Hahaha, just play along with your imagination when Maki sang this song to her girlfriend.**

**Anyway, review please. The author wants to do it. **

**Oh, I also have some reviews that wants me to make a conflict between Yazawa sister and Maki. Well, maybe I will come with it later, soon enough. **

**Stay tune with this story guys ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N**

**Well, enough of the late update. Enjoying this chapter guys.**

**I make it more longer than usual cause so brace yourself.**

**Anyway, enjoy ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Uncomfortable Feelings<strong>

Now that the second term has begin already, all the µ's members focusing themselves on the live. They should be get two more weeks before the live.

"Hey, what we should play at our last live?" Maki asked the twintail, who seems busy enough to take care some bussiness.

"Well, I'm not sure yet Maki. Why you didn't ask Honoka instead of me." Nico, who seems didn't want to get bothered by small ruckus only turn her eyes for a second before continuing her job.

"It's just my concern that I want to asked to my girlfriend. That's all, I'm gonna find Honoka." Maki rushed her step to the door and leave the clubroom.

"Why she do it? She doesn't even understand I keep busying around her mannage our fanpage." Nico mumbled something.

"It's because she cared about you, Nico. I have a same urge for that." Eli turn her eyes around, want to tease the twintail.

"I've been rejected you already. Go away, find someone interesting enough to do all lovey dovy stuff with you." Nico glare at the blonde, who laughed heavily before continuing her job.

At the other side, Maki, who seems a bit frustrated searching Honoka everywhere. "Why I must do any troublesome works only to asked about the song." She muttered something on her mind, getting pissed off by the result. She search everywhere, hoped the brown-hair girl didn't getting home beforehand.

"Looking for something, Maki-chan?" Kotori asked the redhair.

"Eh, you noticed me Kotori?"

"Obviously. Well, what do you looking for? I can help you, you know." Kotori gave a slight smile.

"Hmmmm, I'm not looking for a stuff. In fact, I was looking for your Honoka until recently."

"You're looking for Honoka? She's in the student council room, mark some stuff."

"Eh? Are you sure, Kotori?" Maki asked.

"Off course. I've been there too a while ago. Why you don't check it by yourself." Kotori gave another smile.

"Thanks, I owe you one Kotori." Maki took a slight smile before rushing her leg to the student council room. After she arrived, she open the door and yelled at Honoka.

"Where have you been when we all went to the practice?" She seems pissed of.

"W-Eh? Maki-chan? What are you doing here?" Honoka shocked by the redhair presence.

"I just want to asked you the same things. We're only get two mere weeks 'till the live and you just slacking off in this room?"

"Aaaahhh- I can't help it anymore. Umi trapped me here. You see all the sheet that scattered here? I'm not slacking off, Maki-chan." Honoka pinned her head on the table, feeling so desperate.

"Anyway, just give me the song that we'll gonna play at out last live."

"Eh, but I don't know which one we will decide." Honoka glance at Maki.

"Wh—you too? So, nobody got in charge of the song?" Maki seems pretty confused.

"It's not like that, Maki-chan. We handle all of our song to Nozomi. She's the one who gonna choose our song to perform."

"That cards freak? Why it should be her instead of someone's more human." Maki sighed, didn't recognize any intense presence.

"Why, you should be grateful that I will be the one who get in charge of our song." The pigtail girl come all of sudden.

"Wh-why are you here, Nozomi?" Maki asked hesitantly.

"Well, I just want to tell you that Nico is waiting for you in the clubroom. You know, she's got some problems." Nozomi gave an information.

"Will do it." At a single step, Maki leave the student council room and went to the clubroom. _If Nico just begging some help, she could just asked me a while ago_. With a very uncertain feelings, Maki faced the twintail.

"Ah, you're here Maki." Nico relieved.

"What's the problem, Nico?" Didn't want to prolong anything, Maki asked rappidly.

"Well, until about a while ago, I've been managing our idol site. Firstly, there are no problem with the content of the site. But, I've been bothering since then why I see this." Nico pointed something in the computer. Maki look at the chatbox, there's someone who wants to meet her.

"Who he is, Nico?" Maki asked hesitantly.

"Ahaha, about that. I don't know it either. Well, anyway I give you the information so I will just gonna continue my work."

"Y—you don't seems jelous, Nico." Maki muttered something, twirl her hair in action.

"We've been busy enough to cover our live. So, I'm not gonna have a time to feel such a lovey dovy atmosphere with you right now." Nico gave a simple answer. But, to Maki there are no such thing as the simple answer.

"Y—you mean all the way you said to me right now?" Maki, trying to disbelieve her own thoughts, gave another question.

"Yes, I'm serious. After all, its the fan that want to meet up with you. What's the problem with that?"

"Y—You should give me a little concern. We're dating and you seems fine enough for me to stay outside with some strange guys?!" Maki yelled at the twintail and leave the room immediately. There are a long silent in the room itself.

_You're the one who doesn't even understand the circumstances, Maki._ Nico thought about that in her mind. She wiped her tears before turn her eyes to the site. At the same time, Maki pouted her lips as she walking around in the hallway.

"What's wrong with her today? She's kind of pissed me off." Maki muttered something. Her mind seems scattered around. _Is it something related to yesterday event?_ Maki can't help herself think about what she did to Nico yesterday.

By the time she think so hard, she went to the rooftop. "Ah, back here again. This place sure have a memory of ours." Maki put her hands on the cage while her eyes gaze the view. _I've been wondering either Nico can see me or not_. She think about what Nico said, going to see some fans. Maki sighed heavily before leave the rooftop. _I should think about it later_.

**MAKI POV**

"The place is not far from here." I can't help myself did what Nico told me before. I went to Akiba to see some fans.

"Hey, it's Nishikino Maki-chan." One of the guy call over my name.

There are centainly three guys standing before me. I can't sense any good presence in there mind. _This is bad_. I thought so, while I try to smile as natural as I can be.

"We've been waiting for you, Nishikino-chan. Will you accompany us?" One of the tough guy asked me something.

"Ahaha, I've been wondering if we can just talking here. It seems awkward for an idol like me walking around with some guys." I tried to reject them.

"There are no problems with that, Nishikino-san. We can be just fine." Another guy speak, sounds suspicious enough.

I tried to smile to them. _This guys have no limits_. "Well, if you insist, i have to beg your pardon." As I speak, I took a backstep and ready to go somewhere else.

One of the guy took my hand and prevent me doing such things. "Well, you can't just go yet Nishikino-chan. What about your privilage as an idol being." At that time, I was about to cry when I hear someone call over my name.

"You've doing a great job, Maki. Now, let me take your turn." As I turn my eyes around, I see Nico in front of me.

"Y—Yazawa-chan, Well, what are you doing here?" The guys asked.

"I'm sorry guys. But, this girl over there are going out with me. If you want to do anything fun, just search another idol outside." Nico protected me.

"Aahh, just when we though we got that girl already." All the guys leaving us.

_**You're save me, Nico.**_

"_**Of course I will. Y—You're my girlfriend after all."**_

_**But, you seems uncertain until recently. I thought you hate me now.**_

"_**Let's just move. We're talking at the different place."**_

By that statement, Nico took my hands and heading somewhere.

**NORMAL POV**

"So, do you mind explained it to me, Nico?" Maki asked.

"Well, you know yesterday event right?" Nico hesitantly asked me.

"Yes, I remember it clearly. What's wrong?"

"I beg you some explanation, yesterday. About our future relationship or something." Nico muttered something.

"Ah, that thing. I remember it. What's wrong with that? I've answer your question clearly if I'm recall." Maki answer bluntly.

"T—That's not what I want from your answer, Maki." Afraid and hesitate, Nico trying to collect her braveness.

Wondering something, being unable to understand, Maki asked hesitantly. "S—So, what do you mean by that? You see, our goals were pretty clear for now. So, I guess that you can't just put that aside."

"It's can't be turned to be like that, Maki. You see, I'm waiting for your answer about our future relationship. What are we gonna do if we're go somewhere separate?" Can't hold herself anymore, Nico drop her tears.

Maki wide up her eyes. _So that's what you mean?_ She think about something, taking a slight smile before hug the twintail. "You know we already discussed this, right?"

"Eh, when?" Nico, still crying asked the redhair.

"By the time I said I Love You. It seems like you don't remember that part." Maki smile to the girl.

"B—But, you just said that you want to follow my path. That's not what I want. I want you to be just you, Maki."

"I don't mean it that way, Nico. You know, for some other reason, I like being an idol. But, you know I have a duty to inherit my family's hospital. So, now I seems untrack on the way where I should belong."

"So do I said that you should being a doctor. You can't just being an idol with a hesitate feelings."

"Hehehe, I've been think about it. For now, I beg you don't put that matters anymore. I want focused myself being an idol for now. Following your path." Maki took a slight smile, still hugging Nico tightly.

Nico wide her eyes. She pulled herself over Maki and stare her eyes. "Can you promised me something, Maki?" She asked the redhair.

"Do as you please, Nico."

"Promise me that either way you choose. You should be happy about it. If you feels that you're gonna break by doing it, just leave it behind. I don't want my girfriend being hurted anymore."

"You can hold my words for that." Maki pull Nico over and kiss her lips. The kiss were deep, like every problem they faced before wiped before their eyes.

"I can't said anything besides I love you, Maki."

"Even now, I can said that normally for you." Maki smile and look at the twintail.

"So, say it. Before we faced another problem."

"I love you, and I will always love you." Maki kissed Nico again. Now that the problems end, they have to face their last live. After that, who knows what's going to happen between them.

* * *

><p><strong>The next update will be after the live. I will skip the last live cause I don't know how I should write the description itself.<strong>

**Anyway, thanks for always follow this story. It means a lot. Review please ^^**


End file.
